


Unica Luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 328.★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. “Non voglio tornare al lavoro”.





	Unica Luna

Unica Luna

 

Ginny sospirò pesantemente e infilò nella borsa di pelle di drago nera una serie di piume autoscriventi, alcune pergamene e una macchina fotografica magica.

La luce delle candele la illuminava insieme a quella delle candele che volavano per la stanza.

“Non voglio tornare a lavoro” si lamentò.

Luna, intenta a lucidare le scarpe, alzò il capo. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, i suoi grandi occhi sporgenti fissarono la compagna.

“Pensa a quante bellissime partite potrai vedere. Per tutta l’estate ti è mancato poterle commentare e intervistare le nuove promesse” disse.

Ginny gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Sì, ma questo vorrà dire alzarsi di nuovo presto”. Si mise una ciocca di capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio e fece una smorfia stizzita.

Luna la raggiunse e le sfiorò la mano con la propria.

“Inoltre mi manca non poter giocare in prima persona. Rivoglio il vento tra i capelli, l’adrenalina e l’energia di quei momenti.

Tu come ti sentiresti se, invece di poter andare a cercare delle creature fantastiche, dovessi semplicemente enumerare quelle già esistenti leggendo un sacco di scartoffie?” si lamentò la Weasley.

Luna le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Perché non inizi ad allenare qualche squadra di bambini. Torneresti a giocare e ti divertiresti. Sarebbe un ottimo hobby per staccare quando il lavoro diventa pesante.

Inoltre, io sono sempre qui. Se vuoi puoi venire con me a cercare creature insolite.

Ad esempio ora sono sulle tracce del Carol Carol. Davvero affascinante e…”. Iniziò a raccontare.

Ginny la baciò, Luna chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio.

“Cosa farei senza di te? Se non ci fossi dovrebbero inventarti” disse.

Luna socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Oh, mi dispiace, ma ancora ‘Lune’ in scatola non ne vendono. Dovrai accontentarti dell’originale e gli altri dovranno rimanere a bocca asciutta”. Scherzò.

Ginny scoppiò a ridere.


End file.
